Fineness
Fineness '(ang.Delikatność) - pegazica , ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Nataniella, autorka komiksu ,,Przygody Hatsune Miku Tak naprawde tworze ten komiks, ale jeszcze go nie opublikowałam. Tak naprawde nie mam zamiaru zostać autorką komiksów tylko dodałam zawód, ponieważ wtedy historia będzie ciekawsza. . Córka ziemskich kucyków Angry Work oraz Stone Clark. Młodsza siostra ziemskiego kucyka Orange Stone pracującego jako nauczyciel historii. Obecnie mieszka w Canterlocie razem ze swoim chłopakiem White BoxPonyfikacja mojego chłopaka ^.^ jednorożcem pracujący jako projektant mody w Canterlocie, który ma 22 lataTak naprawde mój chłopak ma 13 lat, ale chce zostać projektantem mody w przyszłości Ma 21 lat.Tak naprawde mam 12 lat więc prosze nie myśleć, że jestem w wieku mojej ponyfikacji 'Geneza Powstania Pierwszą ponyfikacją autorki, a mianowicie kucykową wersją była Opacity – 19 letnia pegazica o sierści koloru morskiego. Jej grzywa była koloru fioletowo – czerwonego w desingu Rainbow Dash, oczu koloru błękitnego z desingiem Applejack. Jej znaczkiem był długopis przełożony na krzyż z nutą co symbolizowało jej talent do pisania piosenek. Opacity trafiła na Fanowską My Little Pony Wiki. Po pewnym czasie autorce zaczęła się nie podobać z powodu dużego podobieństwa do Rainbow Dash, której nie lubiła oraz dlatego bo Opacity była rekolorem RDBo nie lubie Rainbow Dash, a jak tworzyłam Opacity to otym nie myślałam. Drugą tym razem ponyfikacją była Vicky – 12 letnia pegazica o fioletowej sierśći. Jej grzywa była krótka i brązowa, oczy, które były niebieskie i wtapiały się w zieleń z desingiem Pinkie Pie. Jej znaczkiem był ciemnoniebieski klucz wiolinowy, który przedstawiał jej talent do muzyki. Vicky trafiła na Fanowskiej My little pony. Po pewnym czasie wygląd Vicky oraz znaczek przestał się podobać. Trzecią ponyfikacją autorki była Naito – 12 letni kryształowy kucyk a niebieskiej sierść. Jej grzywa była potargana, długa i koloru brązowe. Miała niebieską sierść. Jej oczy były takie same jak u Vicky z desingiem Pinkie Pie. Jej znaczkiem był szary ołówek, który coś szkicuje co oznaczało jej talent do rysowania. Po pewnym czasie autorka jednak sobie uświadomiła, że Naito całkowicie jej nie odzwielciedla, ponieważ autorka lubi kryształowe kucyki, ale bardziej lubi pegazy i chciała aby jej ponyfikacja znów była pegazem oraz aby była starsza, a mianowicie dorosła. Fineness powstała gdy autorka wymyślała wygląd swojej ponyfikacji. Uznała, że będzie ona niebieskim pegazem, o długiej brązowej potarganej grzywie. W jej uszach będą widniały szare kolczyki. Jej oczy miały taki sam kolor co Vicky i Naito tym razem z innym desingiem. Będzie również gładkim bokiem, ponieważ autorka nie odkryła swojego przeznaczenia. 'Imię' Gdy autorka narysowała już swoją nową ponyfikacje nie miała pomysłu na imię. Chciała jej nadać imię swojej drugiej ponyfikacji, a mianowicie Vicky. Autorka uznała jednak, że będzie lepiej gdy wybierze imię, które pasuje do jej charakteru. Autorka jednak jest bardzo delikatna więc uznała, że tym będzie się kierować przy nazywaniu swojej ponyfikacji. Sprawdzając co oznacza po angielsku delikatność zobaczyła ,,fineness’’. Bardzo to określenie autorce się spodobało więc tak nazwała swoją ponyfikacje. 'Wygląd' Sylwetka Fineness bardzo wyróżnia się od klacz w swoim wieku. Jest troszeczke wyższa wysoka i szczupła też nie jest za bardzo klaczą o jasnoniebieskiej sierści. Jej tylne kopyta też nie są zbyt szczupłe, ale wyćwiczone dlatego wyrzymuje długie piesze spacery. Włosy Włosy Fineness są kolor ciemno brązowego. Mają średnią długość i są potargane. Lewa część grzywki trochę opada jej na lewe oko. W dzieciństwie je wiązała, ale tylko na w-f, a do zadań domowych nosiła opaske bo mama jej kazała. Obecnie jej włosy są rozpuszczone. ''Oczy Oczy Fineness są duże i mieszaniną koloru błękitnego z zielonym. Ma długie rzęsy. Miała kiedyś lekkie problemy ze wzrokiem i musiała nosić okulary, ale obecnieje nosi tylko do czytania i pisania. Ubiór Fineness nie lubi się stroić. Sukienką i spódnicą mówi szczególne nie choć zakłada sukienke tylko na Gale Grandgalopu. Ubiera za ta swoją ulubioną niebieską dużą bluze z kapturem lub skórzaną kurtke oraz czarno - białe buty. W podstawówce musiała nosić mundurek szkolny oraz trampki. Obecnie Fineness nie nosi ubrań. W uszach ma srebrne kolczyki, w których chodzi najczęściej choć też nosi srebrne serduszka. Skrzydła Z powodu tego, że Fineness jest bardziej masywniejsza od innych kucyków ma większe skrzydła. Fineness często lata głównie aby polatać lub podlecieć do wyższej półki. Tak normalnie to chodzi po ziemi, ponieważ ma lęk wysokości oraz z powodu tego, że jej chłopak jest jednorożcem i nie umie latać. Skrzydła Fineness są koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Kryształowa Fineness w czasie wycieczki do Kryształowego Imperium gdzie miała spędzić kilka dni, ponieważ myślała, że tam zdobęcie pomysł na następny roździał jej komiksu, a pozatym zawsze chciała zwiedzić Kryształowe Imperium. Przemieniła się w kryształowego pegaza co było dla innych dziwne, ponieważ tylko kryształowe kucyki tak potrafią. Było to spowodowane tym, że pradziadek Fineness był krystzałowym kucykiem. Jej jasnobłękitna sierść stała się kryształowa, a grzywa również stała się kryształowa i zrobiła się falowana, a na niej złota opaska z niebieskim diamentem. Znaczek Fineness jest niestety gładkim bokiem. Fineness poprostu nie odkryła swojego przeznaczenia z tego powodu była dręczona w szkole. Teraz gd jest dorosła i pisze komiksy większość słąwnych osób sie z niej podśmiewa. W zdobyciu znaczka wspiera ją jej chłopak oraz większość koleżanek. 'Życiorys' Narodziny Fineness urodziła się na Manehattanie ze związku dwóch kucyków ziemskich - Stone Clark'a ogiera pracującego rozwożąc towar po Equestrii oraz klaczy Angry Work, która nigdzie nie pracowała. Była ich drugim dzieckiem, ponieważ ich pierwszym był syn Orange Stone. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni tym, że Fineness nie jest ziemskim kucykiem. Okazało się, że to za sprawą genów, ponieważ babcia mamy Fine była pegazem. Dzieciństwo Fineness do czwartego roku życia spędziła swoje życie na podwórku lub w domu z mamą i bratem. Chodziła na podwórko aby pobawić się z koleżankami z osiedla jednak to one decydowały w co się będą bawić. Lubiła również bawić się ze swoim bratem klockami, puzzlami lub oglądać na płycie starsze generacje ,,My little human.''Bo oglądałam w dziecinstwie z bratem My little Pony z genaacji I i II, a z bratem bo mu się nudziło''W wieku czterech lat poszła do przedszkola. Nikt tam jednak nie chciał się z nią zadawać. 'Pierwsza przyjaźń' Pewnego dnia gdy Fineness bawiła się sama pani przedszkolanka przyprowadziła jej jakąś klaczke. Na imię miała JulieImię mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki z czasów przedszkolnych <3. Julie była właśnie po stracie swojego przyjaciela, który się wyprowadził z miasta. Wtedy pani zauważyła, że Julie byłaby świetną towarzyszką zabaw Fineness. I rzeczywiście młode klaczki szybko się zaprzyjaźniły i stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. To Julie zainteresowała Fineness muzyką, ponieważ zobaczyła, że ładnie śpiewa. Zapraszały się do siebie, kłóciły się oraz szybko godziły. 'Początki w szkole' Po zakończeniu przedszkola Julie przeprowadziła się wraz z rodziną do Fillydelphi. Był to ogromny cios dla Fineness. Kontaktowali się różnie jednak stracili ze sobą zupełny kontakt, ponieważ Julie miała mniej dla niej czasu. Największy koszmar klaczy zaczął się w pierwszej klasie podstawówki. Wyróżniała się na tle klasy swoim cichym charakterem oraz ciałem była grubsza od innych klaczy w jej wieku. Nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić, ale także niektóre klacze wyśmiewały Fine z powodu jej szybkiego dojrzewania. Często nauczycielka ją pchała do zabaw z innymi, ale często ją odrzucali. Wszystko to było spowodowane tym, że jej nie znali i nie chcieli jej poznawać. Pewnego dnia okazało się, że do jej klasy chodzi jej kolega z przedszkola Conball. Jako jedyny chciał się z nią zadawać, a ona z nim, ponieważ on tak samo jak Fine był odrzucony. Po pewnym czasie pani przesiadła Fine do małego ogiera Turn Speed'a, który miał brata bliźniaka Yellow Speed'a. Jako jedyna Fine umiała ich rozróżnić. Zaczęli spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu i również się zaprzyjaźnili. 'Osobowość' Dobroć Fineness jest miła, ale tylko dla kucyków, które lubie. Jest miła też dla innych jednak dla osób, których nienawidzi wredna i bezwzględna. Dawniej była dla każdego miła nawet dla wroga jednak z biegiem czasu się to zmieniło i to bardzo. Wrażliwość Fineness jest niezwykle wrażliwą klaczą. Często płacze gdy ktoś ją zrani lub kogoś innego. Często również płacze przy piosenkach zagranych przy pianinieSłucham je na You Tube i moge przy nich płakać o północy ;( Niezdarność Fineness jest bardzo niezdarna. W dzieciństwie potykała się o sznurówki butówBo nie chce mi się ich wiązaćlub potykała się oczyjeś plecaki. Teraz niekiedy wali głową w słup lub dostaje drzwiami tak jak w dzieciństwieRaz walnełam w słup ;-; oraz ciągle w szkole dostaje drzwiami Obecnie teraz stara się nie przewracać, ale jakoś jej to nie wychodzi. Tolerancja Fineness jeśli chodzi o inne orientacje, gatunki czy kolory skóry akceptuje to. Uważa, że mają takie same prawo jak normalne kucyki. Jest jednak wyjątek gdy kucyk z wyżej wymienionych jest wredny i źle traktuje innych Fineness go nie akceptuje, ale nie wyśmiewa na ulicach. Rywalizacja Fineness uwielbia rywalizować. W dzieciństwie na w-f rywalizowała z innymi. W życiu codziennym za dużo nie rywalizuje. Rywalizuje tylko wtedy gdy ktoą daje jej wyzwanie. Również rywalizowała ze swoim bratem o oceny. Zazdrość Fineness jest wielką zazdrośnicą. Gdy chociaż zobaczy chłopaka z innymą klaczą (oprócz swojej siostry i koleżanek) wpada w szał i dochodzi dotego, że jedna z nich zostaje pobita. Również jest zazdrosna o swoje koleżanki. Była kiedyś zazdrosna o Turn'a Speed'a. Nerwowość Fineness jest bardzo nerwowa. Potrafi być cierpliwa do czasu...Gdy coś ją wkurza przeklina oraz krzyczy. Wkurzają ją reklamy, gdy ołówek się łamie oraz gdy jej chłopak spędza czas z inną dziewczyną. Niska samoocena Fineness jak mówi jej chłopak ma bardzo niską samoocene. Uważa, że jest najbrzydszą klaczą w całej Equestrii, głupią i dotego beztalenciem. Uważa, że się do niczego nie nadaje i bierze na serio wszystkie swoje błędy. Nieśmiałość Fineness jest nieśmiałą klaczą. W dzieciństwie była bardzo nieśmiała. Z biegiem czasu się jednak to zmieniło. Przy przyjaciołach jest pewna siebie jednak przy nowych kucykach i na scenie bardzo nieśmiała. Gdy się denerwuje zaczyna się jąkąć. Wredność Fineness pomimo, że jest miła potrafi też być wredna. Wredna jest dla swoich wrogów potrafi ich obrażać całymi dniami. Jednak swoją wredność ukrywa. Ukazuje się tylko przy swoim największym wrogu. Łakomstwo Fineness jest bardzo łakoma. Najbardziej jest łakoma na słodycze, ryż i pierogiNa te rzeczy jestem najbardziej łakoma, ale też na mięsoJednak Fineness nie jest bardzo łakoma bo tak potrafi nie jeść od 8.00 - 14.00 no chyba, że zobaczy słodycze. Gdy chodziła do babci, zawsze dawała jej dokładki, a Fine nie chciała ich jeść więc babcia dzwoniła do mamy FineBo tak było ;-; Infaltywność Fineness pomimo, że jest dojrzała dość na swój wiek w głębi duszy jest dzieckiem. Nie może się oprzeć zabawy puzzlami i oglądanie serialu My little human przeznaczonego dla małych kucyków. Lubi też Alicje w Krainie Czarów. Bardzo się tego wstydzi, ponieważ była wyśmiewana z tego powodu, ale jej chłopak jej pokazał, że nie ma się niczego wstydzić. 'Umięjętnośći' Muzyka Fineness bardzo lubi muzyke. Bardzo ją się interesuje. Lubi śpiewać, grać na instrumentach oraz słuchać muzyki. Umie grać na gitarze i normalnym flecie. Jej ulubione piosenki są z vocaloidów, ale też słucha rock'a i rap'u. Zaczęła się też interesować muzyką japońską, ale ją troche lubi. Również z telefon słucha muzyki vocaloidów. W skzole zawsze miała dobre oceny z muzyki oraz chodziła na chór szkolny i gitare. Jej zmorą jest jednak taniec, ponieważ nie umie tańczyć i źle wspomina czasy z panią od tańców. Rysowanie Fineness uważa, że niezbyt ładnie rysuje. Uważa, że ładniej od niej rysuje inne kucyki np.Blue Truth. Pomimo, że uważa, że niezbyt ładnie rysuje tworzy swój komiks, który każdemu się podoba. W dzieciństwie lubiła rysować inne kucyki i dalej to robi. Uczy się rysowania ludzie co jej dobrze idzie, ale jak mówi sama Blue Ribbon lepiej wychodzi jej rysowanie kucyków. Z plastyki dostawała zwykle z prac 4 lub 5, a nawet 6. Języki obce Angielski Fineness dobrze zna język angielski. Gdy była w skzole zawsze była w pierwszych grupach, a gdy poszła do gimnazjum znalazła się w klasie gdzie naciskają na nauke języków. Sport 'Relacje miłosne' Pierwsze zauroczenia Fineness swoje pierwsze zauroczenie przeżyła w drugiej klasie podstawówki gdy zakochała się w Yellow Speed'zie. Ukrywała do niego miłość. Jej uczucia minęły w trzeciej klasie gdy do jej klasy doszła Clever Weather. Zaczęły chdzić plotki, że Yellow zakochał się w Clever. Fineness uwierzyła w to i przestała się nim interesować, ale traktowała go jak przyjaciela. W czwartej klasie zakochała się w drugim z bliźniaków, a mianowicie Turn'ie Speed'ie na jego widok Fineness się prawie przewracała i miała dziwne uczucia w brzuchu. Wyznała mu to na Walentynki w piątej klasie dając mu kartke. Następnie Fine gdzieś poszła i następnie wróciła widząc kartke podartą i śmiejących się z niej ogierów. Wtedy Turn do niej potrzedł i powiedział, że nic z tego nie wyjdzieTen dzień wspominam najgorzej...płakałam i byłam obiektem kpin ze strony chłopców. Fine od tamtej pory znienawidziła wszelkie święta związane z miłością, a na widok par zakochanych była smutna. W edycji! Relacje rodzinne Relacje z rodzicami Z mamą Z mamą Fineness niezbyt się dogaduje. Od dziecka od niej duża wymagała i za trójki na nią krzyczała, ale jak mama jej mówiła robiła to dla jej dobra aby nie skończyła tak samo jak ona i ojciec. Często się kłóciły gdy Fineness była dzieckiem, a potem nastolatką. Od kiedy Fineness przeprowadziła się do Canterloctu już mniej się kłócą. Jest bardzo niezadowolona, że jej córka jest gładkim bokiem. Uważa, że gdyby zajęła się czymś innym niż rysowaniem komiksów zdobyła by znaczek. Z tatą Z tatą Fineness dobrze się dogaduje. Niezbyt od niej wymagał i nawet pozwalał na wszystko...wymagał tylko dobrych ocen z matmy. Często ojca nie było nawet tydzień przez swoją prace, ale czasem zabierał tam gdzie jedzie swoją córke jak była mała. Często się zgadzał ze słowami mamy Fineness przez co też dochodziło między nimi do kłótni. Od kiedy jego córka przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu ich kontakt się trochę urwał. Z rodzeństwem Z bratem Fineness kocha swojego brata choć najczęściej w dzieciństwie spędzali czas na bójkach ze sobą. Często też konkurowali o oceny oraz o zdanie rodziców. Choć mają inne zainteresowania i poglądy w życiu Fineness nie zaminiła go na kogoś innego. Często miała żal do rodziców, ze nie urodziła się pierwsza bo jej brat zachowuje się dziecinnie i często inni myślą, że ona jest tą starszą, a on tym młodszym. Starał się wybić siostrze pomysł z głowy przeprowadzki do Canterlotu, ale ona na upartego go nie posłuchała i dobrze zrobiła. Z krewnymi Z kuzynkami Z kuzynami Z ciotkami Z wujkami Z dziadkami Z dziadkami Z babciami W edycji! 'Relacje z kucykami' Julie Jest ona najlepszą przyjaciółką Fineness z przedszkola. Poznały się gdy pani przyprowadziła Julie do bawiącej się samej Fine. Zaczęły rozmawiać, a nawet okazało się, ze lubią te same rzeczy. To ona przekonała Julie, że ma talent do muzyki. Często zapraszały siebie na swoje urodziny, bawiły się oraz jeździły razem na wycieczki. Wszystko się skończyło pod koniec przedszkola gdy Julie powiedziała, że się przeprowadza. Po przeprowadzce kontaktowali się przez różne źródła, ale po pewnym czasie straciły ze sobą całkiem kontakt. Gdy Fineness stała się nastolatką dowiedziała się, że Julie wróciła na Manehattan. Chciała się z nią spotkać jednak nie wiedziała jak. Rodzice chcieli ustalić ich spotkania, ale coś się nie udało. Gdy Fineness dorosła i przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu wciąż myślała o Julie. White Box Jest on chłopakiem Fineness. Poznali się w dość dziwnych okolicznościach, a mianowicie na wakacjach gdy Box przyjechał wraz z rodziną na zwiedzanie Manehattanu. Miał wtedy 13 lat, a ona 12 lat. Przez przypadek Box zderzył się z Fineness i zaczęła go odrazu przepraszać. Zaczeli ze sobą rozmawiać i okazało się, że mają takie same zainteresowania. Zaprzyjaźnili się. Jednak Box zamieszkiwał w Ponyville. Mieli ze sobą kontakt przez Gadu-Gadu oraz przez inne przeglądarkiBo mamy :).Fineness traktowała go jak najlepszego przyjaciela, a on tak samo. Jednak po kilku miesiącach znajomości wyznał miłość Fineness. Nie sądziła, że taki chłopak jak on ją kocha, a ona go. Zostali parą i planowali spotykanie się. Obecnie mieszkają w Canterlocie i się spotykają codzienie, ale Fine już go namawia aby zamieszkali razem i nawet to planują. Blue Ribbon Jest ona młodszą siostrą Box'a oraz dobrą koleżanką Fine. Poznały się na wakacjach w tych samych okolicznościach co Fine z Box'em. Zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać i okazało się, że lubią te same rzeczy. Zaczęły się traktować jak dobre przyjaciółki. Obecnie Ribbon mieszka w Canterlocie wraz ze starszym bratem i spotykają na codzień Fine. Ribbon nic nie wie jeszcze o związku brata, ale zaczyna coś podejrzewać.Bo jej jeszcze nie powiedzieliśmy, ale mamy zamiar powiedzieć w odpowiednim czasie. Blue Truth Białą klacz poznała poznały się w barze gdy Fineness rysowała następną strone swojego komiksu. Odwracając się spostrzegła jakąś klacz w niecodziennym ubiorze. Również zauważyła jak biała klacz przemienia się z pegaza w jednorożca. Zaciekawiona Fine postanowiła się spytać w jaki sposób przemienia się w dwie różne rasy. Przysiadła się do jej stolika i zaczęły rozmawiać. Szybko okazało się, że mają podobne poglądy i zainterowania. Od tamtej pory często się spotykają w barze na rozmowach lub na rysowaniu. Mia 'Zwierzęta' 'Cytaty' ,,Go google It! '''Fineness o piosence' ,,Czy Tobie czasem sufit na łep nie spadł? Wredna Fine do irytującego ją kucyka ,,Serio? Zdziwiona Fineness ,,You don't say! Fineness do swojego głupiego wroga. ,,Wiem!Odegram Story of Evil!Ja będe Sługą Zła!Mam zamiar odegrać z klasą Story of Evil, ale najpierw trzeba by było klase przekonać, a jeśli się uda to ja gram role Sługi Zła ^.^ Świetny pomysł Fineness na przedstawienie Story of Evil 'Ciekawostki' *Uwielbia anime, vocaloidy i serial My little human. *Jej ulubionym anime są Ponyshitsuji i Pony Note, ale też ogląda inne. *Jest uczulona na zboże. *Potrafi zmienić tysiąc razy zdanie na minute. *Uwielbia Story of Evil. *Była w dzieciństwie rozpieszczana, ale to nie wpłyneło na jej charakter. *Lubi ciemne kolory. *Nieznosi zakupów, makijażu, sukienek, spódnic oraz koloru różowego. *Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim telefonem wraz z słuchawkami telefonu. *Tak samo jak swoja autorka urodziła się 13 czerwca i jej znakiem zodiaku są Bliźnięta. 'Galeria' 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Pegazy